Oh shi
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: thanks to Tony America, Canada and Japan have been throne into another world were all the countries are walking around as human teens! And if that's not bad America and Canada fined out that the them in this world have boyfriends much to Japan and his cameras amusement :D USUK, PRCA, GERIT


"**Oh shi-"**

_**Hetalia yaoi= boy on boy on likey no ready**_

_**pairings USUK, PRCA, GEIT and Japan with his camera **_

_**thanks to Tony America, Canada and Japan have been throne into another world were all the countries are walking around as human teens! And if that's not bad America and Canada fined out that the them in this world have boyfriends much to Japan and his cameras amusement **_**:D**

**I will use human names for the people in the other world:**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Feli- Italy**

**Matthew/ Matty- Canada**

**Gilbert/ Gil- Prussia**

**Arthur- England**

**Alfred/ Al- America**

"BBQ, BBQ, BBQ." I chanted

"America please be quite when your cooking." my shy brother said

"But Canada~ the song makes the meat cook faster~" I whined and he sighed

"No it doesn't you just made that up." he crossed his arms over his bear, he was wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the back, normal jeans and some brown snow boots. I pointed my spatula at him while wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron that France got me for Christmas one year.

"I didn't make it up, its real and it works." I said with a nod, I mean I'm the hero and the hero's always right.

"Yep that's about as real as England's imaginary friends." he said while munching on the salad that was on the table, I frowned and turned back to the meat.

Maybe I need to take England to a doctor or something because he dose think that his imaginary friends are real, like last week after the meeting I saw him talking to thin air and having a full on conversation with it. I don't know maybe he's lonely or something if that's it then maybe I should visit more often and then we can get closer, yes I will do that... oh who am I kidding he would never what to spend time with an idiot like me I try to impress him but it seems that every time I try he hates me more...

what can I do to get him to look at me...

"-ca."

"-merica!"

"America!" I blinked

"Hu what?" I asked coming out of my thoughts

"America, the BBQ's on fire!" Canada screamed at me I turned to see that it was indeed on fire, well it was more like a wall of fire

"Oh my god!" I screamed. My meat has become coal its just like when England cooks! I surched for something to put it out

"Here." I was handed a fire extinguisher I looked at the person and turned to put the fire out

"Thanks Japan... Japan!" I turned back to the Japanese man who stood there in jeans converse and a long sleeved top that said... 'YOAI'? With a camera around his neck

"Japan what the hell are you doing in my place?" I questioned tilting my head

"America-san I think you have more important things to worry about than me." he smiled at me making me even more confused

"What do you-" I was cut off when there was a loud hiss and a tone of smoke, I turned and saw Canada who had tipped a bucket of water on the BBQ putting out the fire. Oops I had forgotten about the fire my bad.

We were now sat in the living room after I had changed my ash covered clothes for ripped jeans and a top with my flag on, which was the best flag in the world as well as *cough*England's*cough* 0w0

"So what are you doing here Japan?" I asked as my brother kind of blended into the back ground

"Oh I'm actually here to see Tony-san." Japan said, I lent forwards

"Tony?" he nodded and continued

"Yes well Tony-san told me that he had a ray that could let me... Umm... see o-other countries 'privet' relationships." he coughed looking away...

I didn't get it but apparently Canada did because he was as red as his jacket

"Um ok so who were you going to spy on first?" I asked confuses and annoyed I didn't like not knowing what was going on I'm the hero and the hero must know everything!

"... that would be England..." he said blushing slightly

"England? Why England?" Canada asked while I was still confused

"Well that,s easy, because he's a super uke~ 3" Japan sang happily. Ok that it what the hell is going on! Uke? Yoai? England? Tony? Ah that's it Tony, I'll ask him! Good plan me good plan :D

"That's it, Japan, Canada come with me I need to ask Tony a few questions!" before they could answer I grabbed both of there wrists and ran upstairs to Tony's room

"TONY! I'M COMING IN!" I yelled as we got closer, still running, then Tony shouted in a panicked voice

"What NO! America you mustn't open the door if you do it will set of the ray gu-" too late.

I had already kicked open the door, then the three of us where surrounded by a blinding blue beam but before we could even flinch we were in a... park?

We all stood there in confusion in the same position

"What?" Japan and Canada both questioned

Hmm lets think for a moment Tony was working on a ray gun we got hit with it and now we are in a random place in a different world or something because it didn't have the same feeling as ours did. So as it turns out this is all Tony's fault... yep

"TONY!" I yelled at the sky like he could hear me, I could tell that the other two wanted to join me and that's when we hears a familiar voice

"Ve~ that guys scary, Ludwig who's Tonny?" all three of us whipped around to see the little cowedly Italian with the tall German they looked the same only they were in a school uniform. Yeah I don't get it either but boy am I glad to see them I thought we were lost for a mint there

"I don't know Feli but how about we go and get some ice cream?" The German said with a small smile

"Ve~ Ice cream!" the Italian squealed as he gave the taller one a kiss on the lips

"Snap"

what the... did Germany and Italy just- wait

"Japan did you just take a pitcher of them kissing?" I questioned staring accusingly at the Japanese man who had one hand holding his nose while the other was taking pitchers of the cute couple as they walked away hand in hand. Then it all clicked in

"*gasp* Japan you wanted to see the other countries love affairs!" I gasped in shock, Japan gave me a look that clearly said 'Jesus Christ America' while my brother just said

"America you never sees to amaze me." I was about to comment back when something or someone ran in to the back of me, unfortunately for them I was 'America' the hero and one of the best country's in the world! As well as *cough*England*cough*

So the person ended up on the floor while I stayed standing. We looked down at the unlucky person, Canada squeaked and me and Japan's mouths dropped because the person that was on the floor was Canada!

He was wearing the same clothes only he had Rollerblades and elbow and knee pads on

"Ouch." Canada the 2nd said while rubbing the back of his head, he froze stood up and then looked at us

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you guys ok? I didn't mean to bump into you I just wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I'm really really sorry! Ah how rude of me hello my names Matthew and once again I'm so sorry!" Canada th- Ahem – Matty said in one breath waving his hands like a hurricane. I had to grab his hands before my eyes went funny

"Dude its cool were ok and I'm America that's Japan and this is Canada." the second that the words left my mouth I received two kicks up the backside. Matty stared at me and then said

"oh its just like the countries well that strange." I laughed letting go of his hands putting mine behind my back secretly rubbing my now scarlet bum cheeks

"Yep I guess."

"MATTY! 3" a voice shouted before Matty was hugged from behind by a silver haired albino said Matty blushed and stuttered

"G-Gilbert." ah so Prussia in this world was called Gilbert. Pru- I mean Gil looked at us

"Hummm who are these people chicky?" chicky? Ha if I wasn't so shocked by the fact that Prussia was hugging my (sort of) brother I would have laughed

"That's America, Japan and Canada I bumped into them by accident a moment ago." the Canadian mumbled fidgeting in the Prussians hold

"Oh I guess I should introduce my self sins you already know the name of my awesome self I would just like you to know that I'm this ones boyfriend~" he smirked while pulling Ca- Matty closer and nuzzling his neck

"snap snap flash flash"

Japan clicked away as I rolled my eyes he may not be Prussia but its the same ego... Aahhhh boyfriend! What kind of world did Tonny send us to!

Gil looked at his watch when he had finished teasing Matty

"Matty we have to leave now its getting late I'll walk you home." he said, as they started to walk away Matty turned and waved us goodbye. At this point me and Japan noticed that Canada had collapsed on the floor.

Once we got him to wake up we continued walking, it was probably around 9o'clock by now it was definitely dark enough even the park lights had come on not that anyone would still be in the park except us

"Its England!" Japan said happily, I looked up and there he was sat on a bench reading under one of the park lights he was wearing the same uniform that Germany and Italy was wearing before only it looked so much... cuter on him.

I know that he wasn't 'my' England and that 'England' probably wasn't his name but I was still going to shout it. I opened my mouth when my voice came from another direction

"Arthur!" England looked up and blushed

"Alfred." Al ran up to Arthur panting putting hands on his knees then he looked up at Arthur

"Do you know what time it is! Its half 9, when you didn't come back I thought that you had been kidnapped or murdered or... or something! Do you know how worried I was!" Alfred yelled taking with his hands, Arthur blinked a few times and then whispered

"I had know idea..." Alfred stepped backwards

"No you didn't." he said looking away, Arthur stood up closing the book and putting it on the bench

"Al I'm sorry I just lost track of time is all, please don't be angry~" he said as he went on this tip toes and kissed me- Alfred, Alfred he kissed Alfred on the lips at witch point Al gave up and pulled his Brit into a deeper kiss shoving his tongue into his willing mouth.

I blushed and looked away to see Canada looking at the ground blushing and Japan making a video on his camera while trying to stop the monster of a nose bleed.

The three of us were randomly surrounded by the blue light and where then in Tony,s room. In my house. In our world.

"Finley I got it working~" Tony skipped, I glared at him and started my rant

"Tony I swear to god if you ever do something like that agai- wait where's Japan" I looked around noticing his absences, Canada looked at me and shrugged

"He ran off saying something about showing that video to England." he said

"Oh shi-"

~**THE END~**


End file.
